Forever and Always: Sadstuck
by KarkleKitty
Summary: Sadstuck reader insert.


Forever and Always

(Sadstuck)

This never would have happened if you hadn't let Dave talk you into going to that stupid club. He had been DJing a party and he insisted you come, when you would rather be reading in bed. But you finally gave in and said you'd come. I mean you have to support him, your his girlfriend.

Smooth Beats

The two of you pulled into the parking lot of the club. Literally the second Dave stepped out of the car, he was greeted with screams, applause, and the flash of cameras. He walked around the car and opened your door. You step out and he gives you his arm to escort you in. When the two of you enter the smell of alcohol hits your nostrils, making your eyes water.

"Davey!" you look over to see a woman in a bright pink dress.

"Whats up Rox?"

"Not much. Oh! Who's this?" she looks at you with a smile.

"Roxy. This is my girlfriend (y/n). (y/n) this is Roxy Lalonde." you shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, I better get up there," he points to the DJ's booth," Those tables aren't going to turn themselves. See ya Rox."

" If you need anything, you know where to find me." she smiles and waves good bye before taking her place back at the bar.

"I'm going to go get ready. Wanna come?" you nod and follow him backstage. There were all sorts of instruments back their. You fiddled with a guitar for awhile. Dave finally takes his place on the stage. You can hear the people screaming in excitement.

"ARE YOU READY?" you hear him yell and then his smooth beats flow through the air.

After about an hour, Dave finally returns backstage.

"What did you think?" he asks.

"As amazing as always." you chuckle and he gives you his "cool kid" smirk. Walking over he plants a soft kiss on your lips. When he pulls away you give a big yawn.

"I'm heading back to the apartment."

"Are you sure? I'll be here for a couple more hours. Do you want me to call John and have him come get you?"

"No. I'll be fine," you kiss him on the cheek," See you when you get home." and with that you head home.

Down Hill Spiral

You begin walking home from the club, the music still pounding in the background. Your apartment wasn't far, but it felt like it was miles and miles away. You pass by an alley way. You hear a noise coming from inside.

"Hel-Hello?" you stutter as you enter the dark alley. There was no answer. It must have been a cat or a squirrel. You turn around to face a tall man. "Oh! I'm sorry, I was just..."

"You were just what?" his voice was rough and scratchy.

"I was just heading home."

"Alone?"

"Yes sir. If you excuse me-"

"Not so fast," he puts his arm out in front of you," I don't think your going anywhere." he gave a deep chuckle. You try to run but he grabs your arm and holds it in a tight grip.

"LET ME GO!" he throws you down on the ground. Digging around in your purse, you find a can of mace. When he approaches you, you spray it. He stumbles back on the ground in a loud yell.

"You little..." you get up and run, but he has a little surprise of his own. He pulls out a small gun and shoots it at you. You feel the sharp pain in your leg and fall to the ground. He walks over and hovers over you for a minute. The light allows you to see that he has an eye patch over his left eye.

"Not so tough now huh?" he laughs. Your leg throbs in pain.

"HEY!" you hear a familiar voice yell. You manage to turn your head to see Karkat Vanats and his girlfriend Terezi Pyrope. You knew you were safe now, because Terezi was a fully decorated police officer. While Terezi dealt with the criminal, Karkat tried to help you, but there was no use. You had lost so much blood that there was nothing he could do to save you. He called Dave up and told him to meet them at the hospital. The last thing you remember was Karakt hovering over you telling you,

"It's okay. You'll be fine." he was calm for once, but his coaxing didn't help.

" Call Dave and tell him I love him." you manage to spit out before blacking out. It was over. You were gone.

Memories

When you wake up, you're in a hospital bed. There were balloons and stuffed animals on a table next to your bed. No one is in the room at the moment, but you can hear people talking outside. The door opens revealing a young man wearing a pair of aviator shades.

"Hey (y/n). How ya doing?" he comes and sits in a chair next to your bed. Do you know him? You didn't recognize him.

"Do I know you?" he gives you a confused look.

" Hold up." he puts one finger up and goes back outside. It's hard to hear what is being said, but you can tell it's about you.

Dave's POV:

" She what?" you were talking to the nurse who had been taking care of (y/n).

"When she fell, her skull was cracked, damaging her brain. After she blacked out she lost a lot of her memory." you can't believe it. She didn't remember anything. She didn't even remember you.

"Will she regain any memories at all?" the nurse shakes her head.

"Not in her case. I'm sorry."

Your POV:

The boy comes back in the room and hands you a piece of paper before leaving again.

_ Dear (y/n), _

_ They told me you don't remember anything, and never will. I'm sorry. If you ever need anything my address is... _

You can't finish it because the nurse comes back in and you don't want her to see it. When she leaves you read the rest. But there was one part that you couldn't stop reading and rereading.

_I will love you forever and always. _

_ Dave._


End file.
